thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scruff the Scrapper
Scruff the Scrapper is the twenty-first episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot The Island of Sodor has various places, it has lots of quarries; Ffarquhar Quarry, the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Sodor Slate Quarry. It also has lots of business sites like the Sodor Construction Company, owned by Miss Jenny, Sodor China Clay Company and the Sodor Shipping Company, which is at Brendam Docks. But there is one place on Sodor that handles all the rubbish and refuse, and that is Whiff's Waste Dump. The two engines who work their are Whiff and Scruff, who work at the dump all day and at night on a few occasions. The waste dump is always busy, it is never usually quiet. Because of this, Whiff and Scruff may get exhausted after a while of working hard. One day, Whiff and Scruff were working at the waste dump as usual. They were both shunting trucks of rubbish into sidings and to cranes and crushers, where rubbish would be turned into compost or any other organic matter. Scruff had shunted a line of trucks that needed to be taken to Crocks Scrap Yard. "Should I take this rubbish to the scrapyard now?" Scruff asked Whiff. Whiff spoke up. "Yes, you can take them now." he said wearily. "Yeah! Let's get scrunching!" announced Scruff as he chuffed out of the dump leaving an exhausted Whiff behind. Scruff was chuffing through the open countryside. "I can't wait for this heap of rubbish to be turned into scrap metal!" he puffed to himself. Scruff arrived at the scrapyards and saw Reg, who was waiting for the rubbish to be unloaded and turned into scrap metal. "Here I am!" said Scruff, Reg was pleased. "Thanks Scruff," he said, "I do love a bit of the 'ol scrunch 'n' munch!" Scruff laughed. "Yeah, I know, but let's just get these trucks of rubbish turned into scrap metal." The boxy tank engine steamed. "Yes of course!" Reg eerily said, he lifted heaps of rubbish one at a time and loaded them onto the scrap machine. Scruff watched the rubbish being turned into rusty metal scrap, he liked this moment. After a while, the rubbish had been scrapped, Scruff was getting ready to go back to the waste dump, but as he tried to move the heavy trucks, he was struggling and straining, then there was trouble, the sound of glass breaking could be heard. Scruff stopped and sighed. "Oh no!" he cried in horror, Reg immediately stopped working. "What's wrong, mate?" The scrapyard crane asked in confusion. Scruff groaned. "I've blown a gasket... again!" He sighed. Reg became hopeful. "Oh, don't worry," he said firmly, "I'm sure an engine will come and save you soon." Scruff hoped so. "I hope you're right." he said softly, but deeply as well. Scruff's driver went for help as Scruff stayed at the scrapyard watching Reg hard at work with the rubbish he had gave him. His driver came back soon enough, Scruff was concerned. "So, have you got help?" Scruff asked his driver, he really wanted to get back to work at the dump. Scruff's driver coughed. "Yes I have," he said, "Arthur will be coming soon to get you." "Oh, thank you." Scruff replied. A while later, Arthur arrived to bring Scruff to the steamworks. Arthur felt sorry for his friend. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Scruff groaned heavily. "No, not really." he muttered. "Well I'm here now, and I'll take you to the steamworks." Arthur puffed. Scruff smiled, a small smile. As Scruff had been coupled up to Arthur, Arthur chuffed away with Scruff behind him. At the steamworks, Arthur shunted Scruff onto the turntable, Scruff still felt sad. Arthur had chuffed away, so it was now Victor who had to encourage him now. "Cheer up, my friend." he comforted. "It was only a little accident you had at the scrapyard." Scruff sighed. "I know," he muttered, "I just want to get back to work at the dump." Victor felt more courage inside him. "You'll be fixed soon enough." he said firmly, so Scruff waited unhappily as the workmen used various tools to fix his gasket. The next day, Scruff arrived back at the dump, Whiff was pleased to see his partner. He whistled welcomingly. "Scruff!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?" "Well, I had a little accident down at the scrapyards yesterday." Scruff told him. "Was it with your gasket again?" Whiff asked, raising an eyebrow. Scruff sighed heavily. "You've guessed it... yeah. But now I'm back, let's get scrunching!" He eagerly steamed. Whiff agreed with his friend, so the two got busy at work again. While working hard all day, Scruff had shunted and hauled rubbish to and from the scrapyard. After working so hard, he took a rest in his shed. "All that work has made my wheels ache." groaned Scruff. "Same here." agreed Whiff. Then Whiff suddenly remembered. "Oh, Scruff," he said. Scruff heard Whiff. "Yes?" he replied. "The Fat Controller has sent Diesel to work here with us for a bit." Whiff said. Scruff sighed. "Oh, okay." he muttered. Whiff saw Scruff's expression. "Are you alright Scruff?" He asked budging his glasses up a little. "I'm fine." Scruff replied, he was worried that Diesel would cause trouble. "Anyway, Scruff," said Whiff, "we have to get back to work, remember..." "Let's get scrunching." Scruff sighed. Whiff was surprised, Scruff would always shout out his catchphrase, but this time he didn't feel as confident to announce it. But besides that, Whiff chuffed back to work. Scruff watched Whiff go into the distance. A while later, as Scruff was busy working, a black diesel shunter watched him at work, it was Diesel, he watched Scruff shunting trucks of rubbish into a very long line, he snickered quietly. "Hahaha," Diesel cackled, "that boxy little tank engine needs to have a little chat." Diesel, cackling under his breath, oiled up to Scruff, who was busy shunting. "Well, hello Scruff." said Diesel, pretending to feel welcome. Scruff stopped and looked at him. "Oh... uh, hello Diesel." He unintentionally. Diesel sniggered quietly, he had a devious plan. "I say Scruff, "I've heard the Fat Controller say a couple of things about you." Diesel lied. Scruff was confused. "Like what?" he asked. "This better be not one of your tricks!" he looked suspiciously at Diesel. Diesel sniggered again, but pretended to feel surprised. "No, it's not a trick," he lied, "this is true, the Fat Controller thinks that you're much off good at being an engine who works at the scrapyards!" Diesel said tauntingly. Scruff was surprised. "Didn't you know that I also work at the scrapyards as well?" he asked Diesel, who's laugh quickly changed into a puzzled face. "What, really?" he exclaimed, he had never knew that Scruff worked at the scrapyards. "Yes, of course!" Scruff said deeply. Diesel scowled. "You don't have to speak to me with that heavy, deep voice." He huffed. "Sorry, but that's how I speak." responded Scruff. Diesel was furious by the fact his plan had failed, but then he had another devious plan. "Oh, I was wrong about working as a scrap engine, but this is what the Fat Controller really did say." Diesel excused. Scruff wouldn't fall for any of Diesel's trickery. "What now?!" The boxy tank engine scowled. Diesel sniggered one last time. "He wants you to work at the smelter's yard!" He said, more menacing then before. Scruff gasped in horror. "T-The smelter's yard?!" he stammered. "But why would he want me to work there?!" "Because the Fat Controller doesn't like seeing such a dirty, unshaven engine like you." Diesel oiled. But Scruff seemed more stern then worried. "Do you even know what unshaven means?" he asked, believing that he was lying. "Well, no not really," Diesel replied, "but anyway, you better get going Scruff. Whiff and I can manage while you go to where you've been told!" and Diesel oiled away, cackling menacingly. "That engine will love it there, not!" He said in a cruel voice. "Love it where?" asked Whiff who was shunting trucks in another siding. Diesel quickly stopped laughing and pretended that he hadn't said anything. "Oh, uh nothing," he quipped. "Oh, alright," puffed Whiff, "but please stay out of trouble." and Whiff continued working. "Phew, that was close." Diesel muttered. Scruff was chuffing along the line, towards the smelter's yard. "Why would the Fat Controller really want me to work at the smelter's?" he asked his driver. "I don't know, Scruff, Diesel may be tricky, but it looks as if this time he is right." But Scruff knew that Diesel could be wrong. "But no matter what," his driver continued, "we'll have to do what the Fat Controller tells us." "I suppose you're right." Scruff muttered inaudibly. Scruff had finally arrived at the smelter's, it looked very dark and gloomy. Scruff ran cold, on both his boiler and his wheels. "Why would the Fat Controller really want me to work here?" he thought curiously to himself. "I did tell you when we were puffing here." said his driver, smoke billowed around the smelter's, no sounds could be heard. Scruff didn't like here at all. "Can we go back to the waste dump. Please?!" Scruff pleaded, shivering so much he couldn't even feel his wheels. The driver felt sorry for his engine. "Sorry, Scruff," he said, "I don't want to be here either, but we'll have to do what the Fat Controller tells us to do." "I suppose..." Scruff sighed, he had to work in a place where he didn't want to be. Then suddenly, out of the shadows came two yellow and green diesels, they were 'Arry and Bert. Scruff shivered violently, as the two diesels approached him. "Hello, are you happy to be here?" They asked menacingly. "N-N-No...!" Scruff stammered and he steamed quickly out of the smelter's and away from 'Arry and Bert "I must get out of here!" Scruff panicked, he stopped at the scrapyard entrance and told the manager to shut the doors. "Quickly!" cried Scruff. "Shut the door! Shut the door! Two diesels are after me!" The manager was stern. "Oh, a steamie in the scrapyard." he retorted. "No seriously!" cried Scruff. "Two diesels are after me!" "Oh, right!" the manager said, and as Scruff chuffed out into open air. The door of the scrapyard closed leaving 'Arry and Bert stuck in the smelter's. "Oh great, that steamie left." mumbled 'Arry. "We'll get 'im next time." murmured Bert. Scruff raced along the track, he had his eyes shut tightly. His driver could see Scruff with his eyes shut. "Scruff?!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong? He's gone now?" Scruff opened an eye slightly, he looked back to find no engine in sight and to find a normal blue sky, he took a big sigh of relief. "I'm glad they're gone," he sighed, "I'm never going back there again." "Neither am I, Scruff." said his driver. "Unless the Fat Controller tells us to." Scruff raced into Whiff's Waste Dump, Whiff saw him and was confused. "Scruff, there you are! Where have you been?" he asked puzzled. Scruff screeched to a halt. "I'm not going to work at the smelter's anymore." he said. "I was about to get tortured by two diesels!" "Oh, that is bad." Whiff remarked. "But at least you're back now." "Yeah, I ain't goin' back there again, ever." Scruff huffed. Diesel sniggered quietly, without being noticed. Whiff then became puzzled. "Scruff, why were you even at the smelter's yard anyway?" he asked. "You were supposed to be working here?" Scruff was about to say, when Whiff stared at Diesel, laughing and laughing. "Diesel!" exclaimed Whiff. "Explain yourself!" Diesel stopped laughing and frowned. "Oh... I... I..." "Just say already!" said Whiff sternly. "Well... I told Scruff that he'd be better off working at the smelter's yard." Diesel explained, with a sheepish frown. Whiff was surprised. "But why?" he asked, wanting to know the events of what happened. "Because... because of how dirty he looks, look at him, Whiff. The same applies to you." Diesel retorted. Whiff was shocked. "Me and Scruff are supposed to be dirty, this is where we work." The grubby engine scolded. "Indeed." agreed Scruff. "Well, I'm thankful I'm not dirty like you little scrubs!" huffed Diesel. Then the waste dump manager came out of his office. "Diesel, I've overheard what you said!" he said from above. "I'm reporting this to the Fat Controller!" "Yes, sir." said Diesel sadly. It wasn't long before the Fat Controller arrived, he was cross. "Diesel!" he crossly exclaimed. "You have caused confusion and delay, telling Scruff to work at the smelter's yard when he has work to do here?! That is disgraceful!" Diesel felt ashamed, Whiff and Scruff snickered quietly. "And as a punishment, Diesel," said the Fat Controller, "you can spend the rest of the week at the smelter's yard too!" He boomed. "Yes, sir," Diesel muttered. The Fat Controller turned to Scruff. "Now Scruff, you can go back to work at peace again." The stout gentleman said. Scruff smiled. "Oh thank you, sir!" Whiff smiled too, he was glad that Scruff was back working with him again. Now Whiff and Scruff work happily together at the waste dump, Scruff now learns to never leave the waste dump in future, without been giving orders by the Fat Controller or the dump manager, but not if it's an engine, like Diesel, who has now been punished for a week. Characters * Arthur * Whiff * Scruff * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Reg * The Fat Controller * The Waste Dump manager * The Scrapyard manager * Kevin (cameo) * Miss Jenny (mentioned) * Diesel 10 (original script) Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crocks Scrap Yard * Sodor Steamworks * The Smelter's Yard * Ffarquhar Quarry (mentioned) * Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) * Sodor Slate Quarry (mentioned) * Sodor Construction Company (mentioned) * Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Sodor Shipping Company (mentioned) Trivia * In early scripts of the episode, Diesel 10 was to be the diesel who Scruff faced in the smelter's yard, but he was replaced with 'Arry and Bert in later scripts, as the author stated that he did this because he wanted to give Diesel 10 more of a major role in the second season. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor